The Prophecy Book 1:The Aftermath
by Alexandria Nightingale
Summary: What if Romeo and Juliet were given a chance to live after they die? What if there's another House that will want to break the peace they created?...Please Read this... I'm new here...I don't own anything except for the plot!
1. Prolouge

Prologue

_**In the Midst of the war**_

_**A pure but yet unfortunate souls**_

_**Had fallen in love with each other**_

_**But ended in a tragic way.**_

_**One is the Iris **_

_**One is the Rose.**_

_**The sword that is hope **_

_**And the shield that is peace. **_

_**Both of them will meet in an unusual way,**_

_**Both of them will oppose their fate, **_

_**Just to see each other**_

_**To love and be loved**_

_**When the time is right **_

_**Their fight will begin**_

_**With only knowledge **_

_**Valor and their hearts**_

_**As their weapon.**_

_**When the tree of life has wilted **_

_**Their love will be the key,**_

_**Though many has oppose**_

_**But they have already decided.**_

_**To save the ones that they most value**_

_**Both of them gave their lives.**_

_**The Iris gave her life**_

_**The Rose gave his blood**_

_**And in the end **_

_**Both of them died **_

_**Hand in hand**_

_**With no regrets and**_

_**Smiles etched on their faces. **_

A green haired man was standing in front of two people. His forest green eyes were full of sadness as he kneeled down and brushed the bangs of a red haired girl. There were tears staining her face while clutching a blue haired boy. He never did saw a love so pure in the midst of war but it ended tragically by earning both of them death. They both love each other deeply that they died for the people of Neo Verona and giving their love to save its people. As the guardian of the city he witnesses every betrayal, more hatred and every pain, sorrow or suffering for the lost of the one you loves the most but he knew that their new journey will begin.

He stood up as he raised his hands. His green hair was being blown by the wind when a woman with brown hair and deep cerulean eyes appeared beside him. She brushed her fingertips on his cheek while she wrapped his arms around her waist. Their white robes with gold linings were swaying or more likely dancing by the winds.

"They are the ones on the prophecy" She said on a matter-of-fact tone of a voice. Her voice sounds like soft chiming bells on his ears.

He looked at her and nodded. They both turned towards the couple. The brown haired woman kneeled down and touched each of their foreheads. A green light glowed from her touch. Both of their eyes slowly opened their eyes. At first, they both blink and after a long stare at each other the boy slowly pulled the girl towards him. The girl allowed him but she heard him grunt making her pull out of his arms and gave an apology.

"I'm sorry" She said as the boy shook his head and smiled at her.

The smile she gave back was unlike her counterparts', for it was solemn and apologetic. They both heard a chuckle as they turned around and saw a man and a woman. The woman smiled warmly, her eyes were also warm while the man only stared at them, his eyes were calculating. The boy quickly pulled the girl behind her.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The woman stepped forward. "My name is Maylene Victoriane Escariane and this is my husband" gesturing the man beside her. "Drew Escariane"

"Where are we?" The boy asked again. His stance didn't waver.

The man stepped forward. "Please be at ease my boy, let my wife treat you." But the boy didn't attempt to change his position. Drew looked onto the lass. Their eyes met. She senses something familiar on those eyes. Her eyes widened as she touched the boy's tense shoulder.

The boy turned to her. Her bangs were hiding her eyes as she stepped forwards. "Romeo" She spoke quietly. The boy named Romeo stared at her. His sea green eyes were shining with worry. "Let Maylene treat your wound."

"But Juliet-" he was cut off by the forced smile he saw on his lover's face. "All right." He said while surrendering as he approached the brown haired woman. She smiled and put her hands on top of his wounds. A green glow of light emitted from it. Romeo felt the pain slowly subdued.

"You're Escalus Am I right?" Juliet asked making Romeo look at the man.

Drew smiled as he held his arm. Maylene slowly stood up. "You are correct." She said as she fleetingly approach the man and latch herself on his arm. She smiled knowingly at Juliet. "We're both the Escalus, My dear."

"What?" Both Juliet and Romeo asked at the same time.

"Then we're dead, right?" Juliet asked as both of them shook their heads.

Drew smiled. "You're not dead my girl." He said. "You save us from dyeing because of the bond and pure love both of you possess for each other."

"We lived because of your sacrifice, selflessness and will to save the land." Maylene added. "And because of that we decided to return the favor, that we should let you two live."

Romeo was confused and so was Juliet. " But I thought that you needed Capulet's blood to live?" Romeo asked.

"Yes we had but because of both your pure hearts and love our will was once again resolved. The only thing that our will wants is the pure love and golden heart of both Capulet and Montague." Maylene replied while smiling brightly. "And both of you had given it us and in exchange we will continue to live within a millennia. "

"Then you mean were alive?" Romeo said as they both nodded. Romeo and Juliet faced and hugged each other tightly.

"But there's a catch you must not comeback as a Capulet and Montague, You must carry the name Escalus and no one must know that you two were alive except for those you truly trust in the depths of your heart." Drew said as both of them nodded in agreement but Juliet stopped short and looked at Drew and Maylene.

"Why Escalus?" She asked. "Why not Escariane?"

Maylene smiled. "You may use also Escariane but be careful once your back."

Juliet curtsied while Romeo bowed. "Thank you for your kindness." They both said . "It's a pity that Ophelia had been blinded by Leonti's emotions." Maylene commented.

Drew sighed and thought about the girl. She was carefree and innocent and because of Leontis she became more violent and also aggressive it's no wonder that she died without concerning their will on the girl. She totally forgot about the other will. He then looked at the teens. He raised his hands. "It's time for both of you to go back to your own time." He said as his hands glowed.

Maylene smiled. Juliet and Romeo saw the green light beneath them and before they knew it darkness suddenly met them. Seeing that both of them have left. Maylene turned Drew. Her smile was totally washed off from her face and a frown was etched. "Are you sure that we did the right thing?" She asked her voice was worried. Drew nodded in agreement as he heard her whisper something for their safety. His eyes tightened and he knew that he made the right decision and he deeply wished them luck.

_**Within the peace and prosperity**_

_**Though many had though it was the end**_

_**But when the clock strummed **_

_**And the bell has rung**_

_**The hidden darkness**_

_**Will rise from the shadows**_

_**With greed and hated**_

_**Bore on their mind.**_

_**The phoenix that was the sun**_

_**Will lead the darkness**_

_**Towards the peaceful and tranquility **_

_**Of the nation which the Rose and the Iris had made**_

_**When the end is nearly near,**_

_**The Iris and the Rose **_

_**Will once again**_

_**Arise from their slumber.**_

_**The Iris will take her Sword **_

_**The Rose will be her shield**_

_**Both will lead the nation**_

_**Into another battle**_

_**Knowledge, Valor and their love**_

_**Will be their only guide **_

_**To defeat the near doom**_

_**And create another peaceful nation.**_


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

**New Lives**

"**The Saviors had risen"**

Juliet opened her eyes to see the blue sky. She quickly sat up. She turned around and felt the warm breeze passed by her. Her eyes widened when her gaze zeroed on the boy beside her. Her eyes lit up as tears started to form on her eyes. She gently shakes him. "Romeo" she whispered. He slowly opened his eyes revealing his sea green eyes which Juliet always loved. He slowly looked at her with a smile plastered on his face. He slowly touched her cheeks with his fingers, brushing the tears away with his finger tips.

"Why do you cry my love?" He asked as Juliet smiled. She placed her hands on his hand. "Because were alive my rose."

Both of them stared at each other but there gaze was broken when they heard a thump on the ground. They turned to the noise and their eyes widened. Standing in front of them was Romeo's mother, Lady Portia. Her Eyes were wide with shock. "Romeo…Juliet…." She whispered their name as they smiled at her.

Portia ran to them and hugged them tightly. "I thought we will never see you two again" she whispered tears were cascading from her eyes. They both hugged her back. With long moments. The three of them broke apart. She wiped away her tears and smiled at her son and also her daughter-in-law. "It's good to see you too mother." Romeo said as Juliet nodded. Portia smiled and stood up.

"We must alert everyone that you're alive and well." She said as she was about to walk away when Romeo caught her wrist.

Portia looked at her son. "What is it my son?" She asked. Romeo shook his head. "Mother it is best that no one will now that were alive."

"But Why my son?" She asked again. Juliet answered for him. "Lady Portia, we don't want others to know that were alive."

Portia was about to asked again when she say her son's look. He was pleading with her with his eyes. "Please mother, no one must know that where alive. You're the only one we could trust." He pleaded which Portia sighed and nodded.

"Fine but we must go to the covenant and so that both of you can change into normal clothes." She said. Romeo and Juliet both stood up and followed Portia.

They went to a series of Deserted alleys and stairs. "Mother who is the archduke right now?" Romeo asked. Portia smiled. "No one is the archduke my son, the people was very picky when they knew that both of you had died." She replied. "They had no one to trust in the nobles and eventually as temporary mayor they voted Vittorio."

"So, Benovlio father huh." Romeo said as they went inside a door leading to a room. Portia faced them.

"Romeo, Juliet you can take a shower while I bought the clothes alright." She said as both of them nodded. She left them after that with the sound of a click making sure that they were not going anywhere.

Juliet sighed. Romeo looked at her. "Do you want to take a shower?" he asked.

Juliet shook her head. "You can go ahead." Romeo shrugged and went inside the bathroom. Juliet faced the wall beside the bed and curled herself. She heard the water running and noises inside the bathroom as she blushed madly. The door opened. She craned her neck and saw Portia laying the clothes on the chair. She sat up from the bed and faced Romeo's mother.

"Lady Portia, Thank you for keeping us a secret." Juliet said as Portia smiled.

She sat beside the lass and took her hands between hers. "I only want my son's happiness Juliet." She said. Juliet smiled and nodded. The door to the bathroom opened slightly.

"Mother the clothes?" Romeo asked. Portia released her hand and took some clothes from the chair and gave it to Romeo. Romeo thanked her and she smiled.

"Juliet I'm going to get yours and Romeo's dinner alright." Portia said as she quickly left them.

Once she saw the door had closed. Juliet slumped on the bed again. Romeo went out wearing a white T-shirt and light blue hands. His hair was slightly wet. "What's the matter My Iris?" He asked as he sat beside her. Juliet stared at his eyes from a moment as her fingertips brushed against his lips. Romeo pulled her up and kissed her. Juliet arms went around his neck as he pulled her closed to him.

He broke the kiss and nuzzled her exposed throat. "You're sweet as always my Iris" He said while inhaling her scent.

"Romeo" She called his name as he turned to her. "I'm going to take a shower." She said while blushing madly. He chuckled and released her. She stumbled towards the bathroom in a quick haste after taking her clothes from the chair. Romeo watched her from his view. His eyes were laughing with amusement while watching her. The door opened again and his mother came carrying a tray. He quickly assisted her and put the tray on the dresser. Portia smiled at her son as he ate a croissant

"Romeo what do you plan right now?" She asked seriously. Romeo sighed and looked at the ground.

"Mother, the Escalus wants us to create a house" Romeo said.

Portia sighed. "Very Well I will talk to Vittorio about that but what are you going to do about your and Juliet's appearance." She stated her eyes were worried.

Romeo smiled. "No need to worry my mother. Just get us some clothes and some wigs." He said. "And don't worry mother we will be fine."

"Last time I check, when you said that you two ended up dead." Portia muttered under her breath but Romeo laughed but Portia sighed and smiled.

"Anyway I must be sleeping," She said. Juliet came out of the bathroom with a smile plastered on her face. Portia smiled and stood up. She hugged Romeo. "Protect her" she whispered as Romeo nodded. "Good night my son and I am proud of you." She said as Juliet smiled warmly.

"Good night Mother." Romeo responded. She broke the hug and turned to Juliet. She hugged her. "Take care of my Son Juliet." She whispered to her ears. Juliet only nod as she broke the hug.

"Good night Lady Portia" Juliet bided as she left them. Romeo approached her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Want to eat?" She asked as Romeo nodded. Both of them went to the dresser and ate their meal. After eating, Juliet sat beside Romeo while they both watched the moon.

Romeo smiled at the memory. "It's beautiful isn't it my White Iris?" He asked. He looked down and saw her sleeping peacefully. He smiled and placed her properly on the bed before slipping beside her. He pulled her close while on instinct he felt her curled beside him. He strokes her hair while sleep claims him.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

**Identities**

"**Never trust someone with your name"**

Juliet woke up feeling warm and peaceful for the first time. She was alive she thought as she sat up and saw that Romeo was nowhere to be seen. She swings her legs and stood up from her place. She scanned the room and saw the balcony door was opened. She smiled and quickly approached the door to see her lover beneath the garden. His hair was disheveled and he was picking some Irises. He looked up and saw her on the balcony. He smiled and swiftly went to her by jumping into a bus and landing in front of her. He held the white iris while kneeling in front of her. "For you my white iris" He said. Juliet smiled warmly and took the white Iris.

"Thank you My Blue Rose" She said inhaling the scent of the white Iris.

Romeo pulled her into his arms and gave her a chaste kiss. "How was your sleep?" He asked once they were on the balcony Railing. Juliet was on his lap while his arms are wrapped around her waist.

"It was pleasant." Juliet replied as someone knocked on the door. She heard him grunt making her giggle. He placed her on the ground and he walked towards the door. He opened it and saw his mother carrying some clothes and wigs.

Portia entered the room and placed the things on the bed before she went out again and brought a cart with food. She pushed it inside the room before closing the door. "Romeo put the table on the garden." She ordered as Romeo nodded and did what he was told. Juliet went out and saw Portia arranging a dress on the bed.

"Lady Portia Can I help you with something?" Juliet asked. Portia gestured over to the cart.

"You can set the table and the food their, my dear." Portia spoke.

Juliet went over to the cart and pick up the plates of the food. She went out to the garden and saw Romeo was finish in setting up a table. She placed the food over as she saw some roses and Irises. She went over and bends herself for a near view. She smiled and started to pick some. Portia went out and saw Juliet picking flowers. She smiled and went back inside. Romeo looked over Juliet's shoulder and saw that she was picking some flowers. He thought of something and was about to go to the room when he saw her mother came out carrying a vase.

"Juliet" She called making his lover turned to the source of voice.

Portia approached her and gave her the vase full of fresh water. Juliet thanked her and put the picked flowers on the vase before both of them joined Romeo at the table.

"Anyway did both of you have a good night's rest?" Portia asked breaking the silence over the time they ate. Romeo and Juliet looked at each other and blushed. Even though that they did nothing they can't help but blushed.

Portia seeing the blush chuckled but it didn't stay long. She sighed and placed her plates out of her way. "Romeo, Juliet" She asked in a serious tone making the two teens faced her.

"The appointment is set. We will meet Vittorio after breakfast." She informed. Romeo sighed and looked languidly at Juliet. Juliet met his gaze and nodded. They both turned back to Portia who smiled in return.

"Then it's settled." Portia said while she stands up. "I will be back here after an hour so be sure that both of you must be dressed accordingly."

"Thank you Mother for everything" Romeo said. Portia smiled and hugged the both of them.

Portia released them and smiled. She quickly left them. Juliet stood and picked up the plates. "Romeo you can go first" she said as Romeo nodded, He gave her a peck on the lips before he went up to the room to take a shower and change.

After getting ready, both of them survey each other. Juliet was wearing a light violet gown with Black linings and a long black haired wig while Romeo was wearing black pants and a light violet robe with black lining just like Juliet. He was wearing a dark green wig that covers his blue hair. Juliet twirled while blushing madly.

"How do I look?" She asked him. She looked up under her eyelashes.

Romeo groaned inside. "Why are you acting like this?" He thought as he took her wrist and pulled her close to him and kissed her rather harshly. Julie was surprised by his action but she slowly close her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Romeo broke the kiss while breathing raggedly. Juliet was too, breathing hoarsely. Her fingers were playing on the tips of his Green wig. She gazed at Romeo. "How do I look my rose?" She asked huskily.

"You look amazing but not as beautiful when you're red hair was spilling not the black wig." Romeo replied as Juliet chuckled.

There was a knock on the door indicating that it was time. They both stood and fixed themselves before Romeo opened the door. Portia was standing in the doorway. She scanned each of them before nodding her approval. She went in the other way expecting them to follow which they did. They went out of the covenant as Romeo and Juliet froze. It did not change. They saw Portia going into a carriage which they followed her. Once they were inside Juliet spoke.

"Lady Portia, How many days it has been when were gone?"

"You two only died for about a week, my dear." Portia replied as she stared at them.

Romeo was looking out of the window with his hand clasp against Juliet's. "What name do you suppose I can call you two?" Portia asked.

"I was planning on using my mother's name which you knew Lady Portia." Juliet replied making the former Archduke wife's smiled in return.

"Violet Milionette Lilliane Escariane, a lovely name indeed." Portia said as he turned to her son. "What about you my son?"

"Leaner Revere Arsto Escariane" Romeo said as Portia nodded in approval. She looked at her son with a warm smile.

"Thank you my son" She said, "For using my father's name."

Romeo blushes and quickly looked outside of the carriage window. Juliet smiled warmly at her lover and gave her a peck on the cheek. The carriage was pulled to a stop. Romeo was the first to come out and he assisted Portia and Juliet out of the carriage before facing the building in front of them. Portia showed her crest to the guards while both of them opened the door. Romeo and Juliet followed her through a series of hallways before they ended on two large double oak doors. Portia nodded at the guard as the guard opened the door in reply. Romeo gripped her hand tightly as she looked up to him and nodded before they faced them.

"It's nice to see you again Lady Portia" the man behind the desk said as he turned towards them.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Meeting**

"**A deal is never to be toyed with"**

"It's nice to see you again Lady Portia" a kind voice said.

Romeo and Juliet saw a man in his fifties. His brown sandy hair was curled and his amber brown eyes were staring at them. Beside him was a man in his twenties. His long blonde hair was tied into a tip like ponytail while his violet eyes were calculating. "Francisco" Juliet thought as she unconsciously squeezed Romeo's hand. Romeo turned to her and gave her a slight squeeze indicating that it was alright. Sitting in one of the couches is the head of the Famese family, with her blonde hair and dark amethyst eyes was Ariel Estrellois de Famese.

Ariel stood up and fixed the hems of her light violet gown. "Very well." She said. "I must go now Vittorio. You have an appointment with the Former Archduchess of Neo Verona. Lady Portia Cretenieza Hermes de Montague. "

"Lady Ariel" Portia said with calmness on her voice that neither her son nor everybody recognizes. "Please do stay. I have also something to say that involves you."

Ariel looked surprised. "And what is it, my lady?"

Portia's eyes flash at the blonde man for a moment before answering. "I'd rather not say that out loud."

"All right." Vittorio replied granting the unspoken request from the former archduchess. His gaze turned to Francisco who was standing beside the glass window and watching them with interest. "Francisco, if you please?"

"Of course, Lord Vittorio." He replied as he bowed towards Portia, Ariel and the two unknown guess before leaving the room. As the doors closed. Romeo and Juliet felt the atmosphere tensed.

"Is this room Sound proof Vittorio?" Portia asked as Vittorio nodded in response.

Ariel sighed and poured herself another cup of chamomile tea. Her gaze drifted to the two guests that Portia brought. "What do you want Lady Portia? Why did you have an appointment in this early morning? And who are they?"

"Forgive me foe the intrusion lady Ariel" Portia said. "But I have a favor to ask. Both of you?"

"And what of that Milady?" Vittorio asked.

Portia took a deep breath. "I want to make a family crest for this couple." She said while stepping aside to reveal them the full view of Romeo and Juliet.

Vittorio seems surprised by the sudden request of the former duchess of the House of Montague and so was Ariel. Ariel placed her cup on the saucer before standing up and approaching the couple. She took the girl's chin first and analyze it. Her eyes widened a bit before she had done the same thing to Romeo. Her eyes widened in disbelief. "No.. it can't be" she said as she stepped back.

Vittorio stood up quickly, seeing that the Duchess of the House of the Famese was surprised because of the strangers. He approached them and stood in front of them. Her amber eyes probing until he didn't get the answer to why the Lady Ariel was shock. He turned to Portia and Ariel in confusion.

"What is it?"

Portia sighed as Juliet and Romeo turned to her. She gave them a slight nod before they put their hand on their heads and took of the wigs. Red and blue masses of hair appeared making the temporary mayor and the duchess gasped. Their form was frozen with shockness. Their standing in front of them was the late heir of the House of Montague, Romeo Candole Van de Montague and the late heir of the House of Capulet, Juliet Fimatta Arst de Capulet.

"Romeo…Juliet…" The strangled whisper came from Ariel as her hands were on her heart keeping her from fainting or shouting something that may be the cause of dismay of the House of Famese.

Vittorio kneeled down remembering that Romeo made her the Archduchess before they both died in the battle for survival. "Archduchess of Neo Verona." He said. "Your Highness, Lady Juliet Fimatta Arst de Capulet I'm at your service at all times."

" Lord Vittorio, Please Rise" Juliet requested as he rise to his feet.

Ariel curtsied. "Lady Juliet, Our House is always at your service." She declared.

"There's no need for that Lord Vittorio, Lady Ariel" Juliet replied. "Were her because as Lady Portia requested earlier, a family crest."

` "Why do you want another family crest my lady?" Vittorio asked. Curious. "You already have the crest of the House of the Capulet." His gaze turned to Romeo. "And also the House of Montague."

"We don't want either of them Lord Vittorio." Juliet replied.

Vittorio wasn't satisfied at the answer. He stared at the supposed to be late archduchess before sighing. "I'm sorry my Lady. But if you don't answer my question properly I can't make you a family crest."

Juliet looked at Romeo who nodded. "We can trust them with our secret." He whispered. Juliet turned to Vittorio and said. "In exchange for this life, the Escalus has requested us to form another House of our own."

"The Escalus?" Ariel said incredulously.

Romeo nodded. "In order for us to be kept hidden. We must have to create a House that can attend in meetings and other so that we can observe the other nobles. Also, we can not rule Neo Verona not until the things settled down for sure."

"What do you mean by that Lord Romeo?" Vittorio asked.

"I don't know" Replied the late heir of the House of Montague. "But I know there was a catch in reviving us. The Escalus didn't tell but we could feel that there was some hidden force that the Escalus wants us to eliminate."

Juliet stares at Romeo for a moment. She saw unfathomable emotions deep in those sea green eyes. Vittorio saw what the young man was trying to convey. "Do you want to watch by the sidelines?"

"Yes" Both the same answer of the boy and also the girl.

"Then it's settled?" Portia assumed but Vittorio shook his head.

"No it's not Lady Portia" Vittorio answered as she gave him a perplexed looked. "In order to create a family crest you must have a fortune and also a land."

"And this is where I fit Lady Portia?" Ariel amicably said.

Portia nodded but her face contorted into an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry if I'm using you Lady Ariel."

Ariel gestured her hand in dismissal. "Very well then." The reply of the head of the Famese family. "I will give them the summer house and all of the servants working there. Also, I want to give them one eight of my fortune."

Vittorio wrote it down before his gaze went to the remaining three. "All will be ready by dawn Lady Juliet." Reply of Vittorio, "and this will be the secret which we guard for the rest of our lives until we die."

"Thank you for helping us Lady Famese and Lord Frescobaldi" Juliet thanked. "We will take our live now."

Portia stopped for a moment. "Lord Vittorio please informed the current head of the House of Montague that I will be returning and taking the rightful place as the head of the House of Montague."

Everybody froze at the declaration. Everyone turned towards to the nun who was wearing a serious expression betraying no emotion. Romeo was very shock he didn't know that his mother could be serous when she wants it or not. Vittorio nodded and they left the room. They waited for the footsteps to cease as Vittorio slumped into the nearest chair possible. He was exhausted at being surprised at their presence and their request. Ariel sat on her chair and drinks the chamomile tea that can help her relax. Minutes passed, He turned to the head of the Famese family and found her staring at her cup which is half empty.

"What do you think would happen when they declared themselves over Neo Verona?" She asked him.

Vittorio stood up and approached the glass window. From his view he could see Juliet, Portia and Romeo climbing into a carriage. "I don't know Lady Ariel" came his honest reply.

"_One can never know what is installed for them in the future" _Ariel said making Vittorio looked at her puzzled.

She chuckled. "It's one of the dialogues from my son's play, Lord Vittorio."

"Your son is wise Lady Ariel" Vittorio said with a smile.

"He's compassionate to write plays" Ariel replied with a small smile gracing her lips. "But his plays sometime show meanings that we cannot see in plain sight."

The carriage stopped at a hotel. Romeo helped Juliet out of the carriage before facing her mother. He was stunned by her declaration for being the head of The House of Montague. Portia saw the worry in his son's eyes as she smiled. "Don't worry about me my son" She whispered the last part. "I'll be alright."

"But mo-" He was cut off when his mother placed her forefinger on his lips. She smiled warmly. "I care for you happiness and also I reserved a room for both of you."

"Thank you mother" He replied as he kissed her hand. Juliet only curtsied. Romeo signaled the driver to go. The driver slapped the reigns as the carriage began to move. They watched it disappear. Romeo faced Juliet with a mischief smile. "Shall we go my lady?" He mocked. Juliet rolled her eyes but played with his charade. "Of course my lord" She replied sarcastically making Romeo laughed as they entered inside the hotel.


	5. Chapter Four

**Author's Note: SO Sorry for the long wait Guys! It's just that MY school life had been hectic that I can't type the story and add the fact that my own computer had abandoned me in my dire our of needs….T.T But rest assured for those who read this fanfic that I will finished this till the end! So thank you for reading and reviewing my stories. Thank you very much.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for my OC's and the plot.**

**Chapter Four:**

**Changes**

"_**Never Once, Never Will"**_

A hooded figure was standing in front of a large golden gate. She went near it and touched its crest. The crest that once she cherished, that she had taken it with all of her heart and discarded it with much hatred and guilt. Hatred, because she never thought that he will kill her very own best friend, he who mistreated her son very harshly and Guilt, for not reasoning enough and saving their lives. "Why did you pick me?" She asked to no one. Her tone was filled with sadness and confusion. She knew that when she married him his heart was already in the possession of the other.

"I never thought that I would carry the name that I had carelessly discarded in front of Neo Verona." She whispered until she felt a presence beside her.

"Excuse me." A man's voice said. "Could I help you with something?"

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. From the blue colored armor she knew that he was a guard of the Montague Family. She faced him and pulled down her hood to reveal her short dark blue hair and orange colored eyes that was once full of warmness but now it was full of coldness. The guard was take off guard by the sudden appearance of the former Duchess of the House of Montague and former Archduchess of Neo Verona and stared at her like a fish out of water. After a moment or so the guard quickly kneeled down.

"Welcome back Lady Portia Crementia Hermes de Montague" He said in a surprise and uneven tone.

"I never did carry that name." She muttered before she gestured him to stand up. "Could you open the gates? And why are you calling me a Montague even if I threw it away without a second thought."

"I'm sorry My Lady Please for-" He was stopped when Portia interrupted her.

"Could you just open the gates?" She asked.

The guard quickly scrambles to his feet and opened the gates. Portia sighed and put on her hood before going to the place she knew that she once love and now regretted. The guard offered some help to carry the luggage she was carrying but Portia politely declined it and cross the road. She noticed that the bushes were trimmed neatly and she felt the gardeners and some of the servants who were sweeping the lawn staring at her with a mystified expression.

She chuckled at that but she also heard a carriage arriving. She went to the side and faced the road. Even though they were going fast she saw who was inside. She sighed and continued on her way until she stopped in front of two large oak doors. She took a big gulp of air and clutched her hands before knocking on the door. She placed her luggage on the side before the door opened to reveal the Head butler of the House of the Montague. He has gray hair and was in hi fifties. His gaze swept over her with his eyes showing a confuse look.

"We didn't order a nun from the covenant miss." He explained once he assessed her clothes.

"Don't worry. I'm not here -" Portia was cut off when a piercing shriek called.

A forty year old woman walked into her view. Her red hair was fashionably done while her green eyes were blazing with anger. Her eyes zeroed on Portia and gave her a glare before turning them to the head butler.

"What the hell is a nun doing here?" She shouted at him. "We didn't send a message to the covenant that we need a nun!"

"But Mi-" He was cut off when she slapped him on the cheek.

Portia's eyes widened at the harsh treatment that the head butler received. It never occurred to her that the servants here are treated with cruelty. The woman turned to her. "You!" She exclaimed. "Get off my property now!" She said as she pushed Portia down. "We don't need your pitiless service."

Portia was very thankful that the stairs aren't high enough in which consists of only four steps. She landed on the ground with a loud thud. Her hood fell off revealing who she really was. Many gasps were heard around them. The butler gasped and went to Portia's side while the woman stood at the entrance, gaping at Portia in pure shock.

"My Lady!" The head butler named Edmund Exclaimed as he helped her up and dusted her clothes. He quickly kneeled down before her.

"I'm sorry for not recognizing you Lady Hermes."

Portia smiled at the head butler. "Don't worry you're already forgiven Edmund."

"Thank you My lady." Edmund replied with much relief on his voice.

Portia turned her gaze at towards the red haired woman who was already frozen in shock. Fear was evident on her green eyes as Portia stepped forward. The Woman quickly snapped out of it and glared at her. "What are you doing here?" She asked with her voice full of hatred. "You're not a Montague."

"I am a Montague" Portia said coldly while she reached her.

"No you're not!" She shouted aggressively. "You stripped it off heartlessly in front of many people."

"I'm Sorry but I am a Montague by marriage." Portia replied without much emotion. "And besides I'm the new Head of this house."

"New Head? Like I would believe it." The woman shot right back and was followed by a harsh laugh. "Who died and made you the new head of this house?"

"By the law and also by the will of my former husband." Portia said as she gave the woman a piece of paper.

The woman snatched it and read its contents. She stared at the piece of paper, stunned with shock and the color on her face was drained. Portia took the paper away from her grasp. The woman suddenly slid down on the floor due to the event's that was happening on her life. The other Montague rushed out to find out why the head of the family, Elaisha Lyrica Arivia de Montague was on the floor and was staring at the former Archduchess and the Ex wide of the tyrannical archduke of Neo Verona Portia Crementia de Hermes with wide fearful eyes.

Portia spotted them and Gazed at them with cold eyes. "From now on," She declared. "I, Portia Crementia Hermes de Montague-" Many gasps at the name that slip from her mouth. "- will be the New Head of the House of Montague "


	6. Chapter Five

**Alexandria: Sorry if I couldn't update because my life had been hectic since I entered college and thank you to those who reviewed this story. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I'll try to my uttermost power to update this story until I grow old and have a family!**

**Chapter Five**

**Leaving**

**"A New Beginning"**

Juliet woke up before dawn. She stretched lazily for a moment and stared at the white wall before getting up. She was about to get off the bed when she felt someone's arms grabbed her from behind and pulled her back to the bed. With his chin on her shoulder and nuzzling her neck, He sigh in pleasure while she giggled.

"Good Morning My White Iris" He whispered on her ear.

She turned herself and faced him. She was met by those tantalizing sea green eyes the she had loved so much. "Good Morning to you too My Red Rose." She said and adds a little chaste kiss.

Romeo glared at her while Juliet goggled and broke out of his arms. She threw her legs over the bed and stood up. Romeo sighed and watched her head take a towel from one of the drawers and went to the bathroom. Romeo slumped onto the bed and raises his right hand. In his right ring finger, nestled a simple gold band with the name Iris engraved on it.

"Romeo" A soft but loving voice called breaking Romeo from his reverie as he turned to it's source.

There standing on the doorway of the bathroom was his new wife. Juliet. She was wearing a new gown that complements the black straight wig and her face. He smiled at her lovingly making Juliet blushed and looked down at the floor.

"You're bath is already." She said while blushing furiously.

Romeo chuckled at that and stood up. She quickly turned around as Romeo walked towards the bathroom. "Thank you my wife" he whispered when he passed by her and chuckled even more when he saw her turned redder like an apple.

Once she heard the door closed, Juliet sat at the edge on the bad and flushed more brightly when she remembered the night before. Her gaze zeroed on the ring on her right ring finger with the name Rose engraved on it. It was a simple golden band and she knew that many girls would prefer a ring with a big diamond but she didn't. It was worth it to be married to the man she love.

Her musing was broken when there was a knock on the door. She slowly stands and carefully opened the door to see a messenger from Lady Ariel. "My Lady, everything is all set. They wanted you and your husband to be present outside of this hotel after you have breakfast." With that message the messenger was about to leave when she caught his wrist.

"Where are we going to meet them?" Juliet asked. Her tone was serious and calm.

"A carriage will be waiting for the both of you." He replied. She nodded and let the messenger go. He bowed to give respect before leaving the supposedly deceased heiress of the Capulets.

A servant suddenly appeared beside her. Juliet turned to her and saw the cart. She opened the door wider and let the servant in. She placed the cart beside the table and turned to Juliet.

"Is there something else I can get you My Lady?" The servant asked.

Juliet shook her head in response. The servant bowed and left her. She slowly closed the door and sigh not before she yelp and was envelop in the arms of Romeo.

"I guess It's time to eat." It wasn't a question but merely a bluntly statement while looking at the food.

Juliet nodded and at breakfast she told him what he had missed. "So we're going to leave after breakfast?"

"That's sounds like the plan, I suppose." Juliet replied as she placed the now empty tea cup and stood up. Romeo followed suit and they both checked out of the hotel. They stopped on the steps and search for the cabin that has the emblem of the Famese family when a coachman approached them.

"Please come with me" He whispered to them. Juliet and Romeo looked at each other, debating whether to believe the guy or not but followed the unknown coachman instead.

They followed the coachman until they arrived at an empty street with a carriage waiting for them. The coachman opened the door and bowed. Juliet and Romeo went inside and the carriage carried on. They watched the scenery and Romeo pointed out the things that made Juliet laugh until they realized that they were leaving the town. The carriage stopped 20 miles away from the exit of the city. Then suddenly the carriage door was opened and Lord Vittorio came in, carrying some parcels and documents.

Juliet took the document while Romeo took the parcel and put it on the empty space above their heads, Juliet unceremoniously hugged the man. "I thank you Lord Vittorio, for everything that you have done so far."

"No need to thank me Lade Juliet" Vittorio replied while combing her wig hair. "It's the least I could do for you."

He pulled Juliet out of the carriage while Romeo followed them. His eyes widened when he saw her mother. Portia wasn't wearing a covenant dress. She was wearing a dark blue chiffon gown with gold linings. The crest of the Montague, the teardrop that represents the House of Montague was wraped around her neck with a silver chain. She was clutching a parcel as she walked towards him. Romeo saw her amber orange eyes were warm and determine as she looked at him but there was a hint of worry evident. He looked at her with worry.

Portia smiled at him and gave him the parcel she was clutching. "Don't worry my son." She wispered as she lifted her right hand and placed it on her right cheek in a motherly fashion. "I'll be alright."

She turned towards Juliet and hugged her. "Please take care of my son." She whispered as Julier nodded.

Juliet broke the hug and stepped backward. Portia smiled at her with tears brimming on her eyes. Ariel approached the couple. "In a week a memorial will be held in your honor and a meeting of the noble houses. Romeo -" The man in question turned to her. "We have decided that you will be the new head of the House of Escariane."

He gave her a mute nude of agreement. Ariel turned towards Juliet "Are you going you revive the House Of Capulet?" Juliet and the others were caught off guard by the sudden question.

"I will not answer the question right now." Juliet replied with determination laced on her voice. "But someday I will answer the question in the right time."

"I see" Ariel said as she suddenly kneeled down making the others gasp in suprise. "I, The head of the House of Famese, Ariel Loreat de Famese pledge my self to be your ally for the rest of my life."

Portia also mimic her movements. "I, Portia Crementia Hermes de Montague of the House of Montague pledge myself to be your ally for the rest of my life." She declared.

Vittorio followed them. "I, Vittorio de Frescobaldi, The head of the House of Frescobaldi and the temporary meyor of Neo Verona , Dedicate my life to the next Archduchess of Neo Verona Juliet Firmatta Asto Capulet de Montague and to the next Archduke of Neo Verona, Romeo Candole Van de Montague." Romeo and Juliet were taken back at the declaration of the three.

"You don't need to do that Lady Portia, Lady Ariel and Lord Vittorio." Juliet said Panickingly said while turning to her left and right. She gazed at Romeo who was scratching himself in gesture.

The three elder people chuckled. Juliet faced them with a pout as Ariel pushed them towrds the cart. "Juliet, Romeo will be waiting for you next week."

"Don't worry." Juliet replied as she went inside the carriage. "We will be there." Romeo bowed to them before entering their carriage and signaling the driver to go. The three watched the carriage vanished fro mthe horizon before turning towards each other.

'Are you sure you could fo this Lady Portia?" She asked the newly head of the House of the Montague.

"Of course" Portia replied. She turned around with her back faced against them. "And beside, I'm glad that my former husband gave me his House and tried to love me with all of his heart."


	7. Authors note

Sorry If this isn't an update but my college life has been more hectic lately… but rest assured that I am doing this as most that I can…

So please bear with me here… thank you for your inconvienience.

Alexandria Nightingale


End file.
